


Черное солнце

by Alre_Snow



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, и за Абаддона отдельное спасибо, космодесант не сдается, прочитал абзац из кодекса - написал фик, спасибо АДБ за наше счастливое всё
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: Отправленный восемь тысяч лет назад, астропатический сигнал о помощи достигает колдунов Черного Легиона — сигнал от потерянной роты Лунных Волков. Абаддон следует по указанным в сообщении координатам, чтобы найти там своих старых братьев, ставших искаженной пародией на легион, извращающих геносемя примитивными ритуалами и смешивающихся с местными жителями. Не ожидая пощады от Легионов Астартес, бывшие Лунные Волки немало удивлены, когда Абаддон принимает их в ряды своего легиона.«Кодекс: Космодесант Хаоса, дополнение: Черный Легион»





	

**1.**  
_«Двадцать лет я смотрю в календарь,_  
 _И все эти годы в календаре зима._  
 _И метель не дает нам уснуть,_  
 _Не дает нам допеть до конца —_  
 _Словно паралитическим газом_  
 _Наполнены наши сердца...»_  
 _(с)_

Иногда он думал, что хотел бы ненавидеть эту планету. Ее бесконечные зимы, отравленный снег, болезненно-пурпурное небо, ее каменистые пустоши и мрачные леса — переплетение искореженных ветвей, усеянных острыми шипами... Здесь мало находилось мест, подходящих для человека; а там, где можно было жить — люди давно обратились в варварство, утратив остатки цивилизации в междуусобных войнах. Слишком недружелюбным был этот мир.  
Да, он хотел бы его ненавидеть. Но ненависть — пламя, что горит ярко и сжигает дотла, а этого Эстревиан Тальдир, лейтенант 72-й роты XVI легиона, не мог себе позволить. Следовало беречь силы.  
Тем более сегодня, в день традиционного сбора дани с местных племен. День Черного солнца, как называли его смертные.  
«Громовой ястреб» — потрепанная, но все еще надежная машина, — взмыл в воздух и взял курс на Торнхолд, цитадель клана Холодных Равнин. Пассажиров в катере было немного: Харрет, капитан роты, сам Тальдир, апотекарий Вестен и пятеро боевых братьев, набранных из местного контингента, — в роли почетной стражи. Грузовой трюм оставался пустым. Пока что.  
Тальдир запустил пальцы в и без того взлохмаченные соломенные волосы, пытаясь хоть как-то унять головную боль. Аугметический протез, заменяющий ему левый глаз, опять барахлил — картинка то проявлялась с неестественной четкостью, то исчезала, и уже через пару часов такого мельтешения голова становилась точно чугунная. Починить проклятую аугметику возможности не было — основным методом ремонта здесь служило «треснуть посильнее», а так рисковать Тальдир не хотел. В конце концов, у него там еще усовершенствованный прицел, полезная штука, уникальной конструкции. Проще подождать, пока само пройдет.  
Оставалось только радоваться, что в пилотском кресле в этот раз не он — с такой координацией он бы, пожалуй, уже вписался в какие-нибудь скалы, благо их на этой планете хватало. Харрет же вел катер спокойно, и его смуглое, с грубыми чертами лицо уроженца Хтонии оставалось, как обычно, невозмутимым.  
*  
Они приземлились во внутреннем дворе замка — слуги предусмотрительно убрались оттуда, едва заслышав гул моторов, — и прошли давно известной дорогой в центральный зал. Стук тяжелых керамитовых сапог по камню вскоре сменился гулким звоном металла о металл. Цитадель была построена вокруг первого ковчега колонистов, и в ее сердце — за гранитными стенами, укреплениями и башнями — таились адамантий и сталь, древние машины, работающие уже тысячи лет. Осветительные шары на стенах все еще горели, хотя никто не знал, что делать, когда один из них угасал.  
Яррит Мерана, правительница клана, ждала их в тронном зале. Согласно обычаю — стоя перед троном, ибо к Небесным Воинам, как называли здесь космодесант, следовало относиться с подобающим уважением.  
Уважение, мрачно подумал Тальдир. Сложно подобрать менее подходящее слово. Здесь их почитали и поклонялись им; их боялись и ненавидели — и причин для всего этого было довольно.  
— Приветствую посланцев Неба в моих скромных владениях, — Мерана низко поклонилась.  
Она изменилась за прошедшие... сколько лет? пятнадцать? Век смертных в этом жестоком мире недолог; ее лицо избороздили глубокие морщины, тугие косы, уложенные венцом вокруг головы, стали теперь почти полностью седыми, — но серые глаза смотрели по-прежнему ясно, и не оставалось сомнений, что яррит и сейчас правит своим народом твердой рукой.  
Харрет ответил коротким кивком, приложив кулак к груди в старом салюте легионов; остальные повторили его жест. Будучи человеком простым, капитан недолюбливал церемонии и разговоры, поэтому перешел сразу к делу.  
— Они здесь?  
— Все готово, господин, — Мерана указала на шеренгу стражников в громоздких архаичных доспехах рядом с троном.  
Стражники расступились, открывая группку мальчишек лет десяти-пятнадцати, худых и бледных. Они перешептывались между собой, но тут притихли, глядя блестящими глазами, полными одновременно страха и предвкушения.  
— Да станет наша плоть и кровь — вашими, по воле Небес, — произнесла яррит ритуальную фразу.  
Теперь эти мальчишки принадлежали им, астартес. Потенциальные кандидаты. Потенциальные — если им очень, очень повезет — боевые братья.  
Пока апотекарий проводил первичное сканирование, Тальдир поймал взгляд Мераны — и отвел глаза.  
«Мы забираем ваших сыновей на смерть и участь, что хуже смерти. И мы ничего не можем сказать в свое оправдание, потому что мы не умеем искать оправданий. Потому что нам нужно восполнять свою численность. Потому что легион должен жить, даже если мы — последние, кто остался».  
Разумеется, они не отбирали всех детей — кандидатов определял жребий. Перед судьбой равны были все, от последнего бедняка до правителя; хотя на этот раз жребий оказался милосерден — сыновей яррит здесь не было. Пожалуй, в этом есть некая справедливость, подумал Тальдир.  
Ансдар, старший сын Мераны, стоял сейчас рядом, облаченный в священный керамит, и именно поэтому лейтенант не в силах был смотреть ей в глаза.  
...Восполнение численности оказалось не таким уж простым делом. Мутации в геносемени накапливались с невероятной скоростью, и у них — у последнего апотекария роты — не было ни технологий, ни знаний, чтобы это исправить. Трансформация проходила мучительно тяжело, и переживали ее немногие, а здравый рассудок сохраняли единицы. Те же, кому удавалось выжить...  
Тальдир помимо воли оглянулся на братьев. В знак доброй воли все легионеры пришли без шлемов, но только он сам, Харрет и Вестен обладали неизмененными лицами. Уже облик Ансдара заставил бы человека с нервами послабее испуганно отшатнуться. Его лицо покрывала короткая жесткая шерсть, клыки на вытянутых вперед челюстях торчали во все стороны, не помещаясь во рту; неестественно длинные руки заканчивались кривыми острыми когтями, а на плечах возвышались зазубренные костяные наросты. Только глаза — все те же, ясные серые глаза — твердо и прямо смотрели из-под нависших надбровных дуг. И ведь он был самым юным из всех, а со временем изменения только усиливались. Остальные могли похвастаться, к примеру, чешуей, короной витых рогов, лишними глазами или еще чем похуже. Броню каждый раз приходилось подгонять под искаженные пропорции тела — иногда это удавалось, иногда не очень...  
Те, кому повезло. Те, кто удостоился великой чести — вступить в ряды бессмертных и неуязвимых Небесных Воинов, посланцев богов.  
«О да, нас есть за что ненавидеть. Мы продолжаем попытки — снова и снова, с упорством обреченных, даже понимая, что смысла в этом нет. Но мы — Шестнадцатый легион, и мы не умеем отступать. Никогда не умели».  
Тем временем со сканированием было покончено. Отбракованные кандидаты — точнее, уже не кандидаты, потому что они не пережили бы и первого испытания — отошли назад, стараясь слиться со стенами. Странно, но на их лицах читалось в основном разочарование. А впрочем, Тальдир помнил и себя самого в двенадцать лет, и свой восторг, с когда он узнал, что принят вербовщиками легиона. Ему, четвертому сыну заштатного терранского барона, на родной планете ничего не светило — но и у этих мальчишек особых перспектив не было, разве что погибнуть в очередной междуусобной войне или от болезней и быстрой старости. А так их хотя бы запомнят.  
Харрет окинул оставшихся оценивающим взглядом. Почти три дюжины, неплохо. Хорошая добыча... Нет. Они — люди. Пусть смертные, несовершенные, но все-таки люди.  
Коротко пискнул хронометр. Пора.  
— Пусть печать Черного солнца скрепит наш союз, как было прежде и будет вновь, — произнес капитан, поднимая взгляд к потолку.  
Все в зале, как по команде, подняли головы. Свет за окнами начал меркнуть.  
Тронный зал Торнхолда изначально был, разумеется, никаким не залом, а всего лишь одним из отсеков корабля, достаточно просторным, чтобы проводить там собрания. Еще давно, когда ковчег только начал преображаться в крепость, полукруглый свод украсили окна — попросту ряд безыскусно прорубленных дыр. Сквозь помутневшее, исцарапанное стекло, секрет изготовления которого был утерян века назад, можно было разглядеть, как на красноватый диск солнца медленно наползает черное пятно луны. День потускнел, превратившись в неестественные сумерки.  
Так сложилось, что кандидаты, отобранные во время затмения, имели гораздо больше шансов выжить впоследствии. Это не имело никакого логического обоснования, это отдавало дурацкими суевериями — но это работало. Черное солнце стало знаком проклятия для смертных этого бесприютного мира — и знаком надежды для остатков легиона.  
«Еще немного, — подумал Тальдир, — еще немного, и мы станем изображать его на знаменах. Если у нас вообще останутся знамена».  
Сколько сотен лет мы уже на этой планете, сколько раз оборачивалась она вокруг своей холодной красной звезды? Века складываются в тысячелетия, и мы перестали их считать. Но я помню, как это начиналось — когда мы были еще частью Империума, частью легиона, когда у нас была цель, ясная и прямая, как полет стрелы. Мы все, каждый из нас — мы помним.

**2.**  
_«Руль в наших руках, значит, будем рулить,_  
 _И выбросьте компас к подводным чертям._  
 _Мы жили, как рыбы, теперь будем жить —_  
 _Как звезды морские, судьбу очертя._  
 _Мы движемся точно по плану сирен,_  
 _На голос их скорбных и траурных саг._  
 _Наш штурман — безглазый циклоп Полифем,_  
 _Значит, встретимся на небесах...»_  
 _(с)_

Крейсер «Авернус», приписанный к флоту Шестнадцатого легиона, готовился ко входу в варп. На мостике царила привычная суета; звучали обрывки команд и рассчетов, отзывались монотонные голоса сервиторов, по экранам бежали мерцающие строки данных. Нир Харрет, капитан 72-й роты и командир корабля, наблюдал за всем этим с балкона над основной палубой. Наконец-то, думал он со сдержанным ликованием. Наконец-то с этим проклятым разведывательным рейдом покончено, наконец-то мы идем на соединение с основной группировкой легиона. Нас снова ждет настоящая война.  
Кандас Фейннэ, навигатор, подошел бесшумно даже по меркам астартес, но Харрет ощутил пробежавший по спине холод и обернулся. Псайкеры всегда его нервировали, впрочем, этот был еще из приличных. Даже на человека похож — ну, с виду-то. Высокий, темнокожий, гладкие черные волосы заплетены в доходящую до пояса косу с золотыми нитями. Только выражение лица вечно такое, будто видит нечто, недоступное не то что простым смертным, а вообще никому больше — но это у всех навигаторов так.  
— Капитан, — начал Фейннэ, не тратя времени на приветствия, — должен предупредить вас еще раз. Рассчетный курс...  
— Знаю, — оборвал его Харрет. — Проходит опасно близко от варп-аномалии. Но альтернативы, считай, нет. Сколько, ты говорил, нам придется огибать эту хрень?  
— Альтернативный курс предполагает задержку от месяца до полугода, — навигатор поморщился. — Прошу прощения за столь неточные данные, но течения Имматериума не позволяют более точный прогноз...  
— Полгода нас ждать не станут, — отрезал космодесантник. — Ты же говорил, что готов рискнуть?  
— Готов, — Фейннэ усмехнулся, поправляя расшитую золотом повязку на лбу. — Я всегда к такому готов. В конце концов, кем бы мы были, если бы не решались бросить вызов судьбе?  
Иногда Харрет думал, что, не родись Фейннэ навигатором, ему бы точно нашлось место в легионе. Среди Лунных Волков такой подход весьма ценили.  
*  
...Казалось, все приборы разом сошли с ума. Вроде бы они вышли в реальное пространство — но определить координаты корабля не получалось. Руны на мониторах показывали такое, что экипаж, включая старшего магоса, только разводил руками. Сервиторы то бормотали тарабарщину, то вовсе отключались от сети. Экран окулуса оставался черным и мертвым.  
— Что это и где мы? — поинтересовался Харрет в пространство. Кому конкретно задавать вопрос — было неясно.  
— И где наш доблестный навигатор, хотел бы я знать, — пробормотал Тальдир.  
— Здесь, — шелестящий голос каким-то образом перекрыл весь шум на мостике. — Мы здесь.  
На сей раз Фейннэ явился не один, приведя свою младшую сестру и помощницу, Эльспет. Ее не так уж часто видели за пределами навигаторских покоев. На первый взгляд они казались почти противоположностями: Кандас был худым как щепка, тогда как Эльспет была почти на две головы ниже и обладала приятной округлостью форм. Но стоило вглядеться в их лица, темные глаза и упрямо сжатые губы — семейное сходство становилось очевидным.  
— Мне повторить вопрос?  
— Не стоит, — покачал головой Фейннэ. — Итак, мы — в самой середине стабильной варп-аномалии. В оке бури, как назвали бы это мореходы древней Терры. Здесь царит абсолютный штиль, но за пределами... В целом можно считать, что нам повезло.  
— Повезло? — скептически переспросил Тальдир.  
Навигатор пожал плечами:  
— Мы могли не выйти вообще. Могли выйти в столкновение противоположных потоков Имматериума, и нас разорвало бы на части. Так у нас хотя бы есть возможность оглядеться и решить, что делать дальше. Решайте, — он сложил руки на груди.  
*  
Как будто было что решать. То есть, конечно, можно было остаться здесь, в относительной безопасности... вероятно, навсегда. Проще уж сразу застрелиться. Или взорвать реактор.  
Следовало выбираться. Через шторм, как угодно — но выбираться из этой гребаной аномалии. Шестнадцатый легион не отступает.  
Сначала, разумеется, передать сообщение: предупреждение, сигнал бедствия и координаты. Нельзя же оставлять легион в неведении. Астропат, и без того смертельно бледный, от такого приказа побелел еще сильнее, едва ли не растворяясь в воздухе, но ослушаться не посмел. Ничего, впрочем, не гарантируя.  
Навигаторы ничего не гарантировали тоже, зато держались куда достойнее. Честно предупредили, что придется нелегко. Области повышенного напряжения, прорывы варпа в реальность, глубокие слои эфира, куда придется погрузиться, чтобы миновать бурю на поверхности...  
Капитан не дослушал, только махнул рукой. Есть есть шанс, сколь угодно ничтожный, — нужно им воспользоваться. Рассуждать не о чем.  
Первые дни полета прошли относительно спокойно, только гнетущее предчуствие давило на корабль, исподволь подтачивая рассудок. Будто бы тьма сгущалась в углах, несмотря на яркий свет ламп.  
А затем начался ад.  
Ад наступал медленно, не торопясь. Первыми жертвами стали смертные. Во сне их преследовали кошмары, видения мест, не предназначенных для людских глаз. Они умирали от ужаса или сходили с ума; некоторые пытались не спать вовсе, накачивая себя стимуляторами — и сходили с ума все равно, когда кошмары являлись к ним наяву. Очень быстро экипаж корабля сократился до нескольких десятков самых стойких — или, возможно, самых удачливых. По всем палубам космодесантники были вынуждены заменять команду на тех работах, которые нельзя было доверить сервиторам.  
На рассудок астартес темные силы отчего-то не покушались. Не могли добраться? Или просто ожидали своего часа? По старой воинской привычке легионеры готовились к худшему, и оно не преминуло случиться.  
*  
Один из мониторов над контрольными панелями на мостике замигал красным.  
— Капитан! Поле Геллера... отказало!  
На мгновение повисла тишина.  
— Твою-то мать, — неожиданно четко прозвучал комментарий Тальдира.  
Впрочем, обитатели варпа не спешили немедленно набрасываться со всех сторон и рвать на части. Только надсадно взвыл тревожный сигнал.  
— Доложите ситуацию, — Харрет активировал вокс-связь с нижними палубами.  
— Генератор Геллер-поля не функционирует, — донесся через треск помех дребезжащий голос магоса Децимы.  
— Что. У вас. Произошло.  
— Какой-то придурок решил уйти из жизни с фейерверком, — даже сквозь помехи был различим сухой смешок. — Но один Омниссия ведает, почему он выбрал именно этот отсек и этот генератор...  
— Починить?.. — капитан уже знал ответ.  
— Не представляется возможным. Не в открытом варпе, без материалов и почти без экипажа. Но, согласно рассчетному курсу, до выхода в реальное пространство остается недолго.  
— Остается только продержаться, — Харрет переключил вокс на общую связь. — Всей команде — полная боевая готовность. Уровень — красный. И навигаторов — ко мне.  
*  
— Думаете, мы сможем чем-то помочь? — Фейннэ приподнял изящно изогнутую бровь.  
— Думаю, что вы двое знаете о варпе больше, чем вся моя рота вместе взятая, — отрезал Харрет. — Единственный вопрос: мы сможем выйти из имматериума?  
— Да, скорее всего. Мы идем на инерции, должно вынести... Но... — он запнулся, опять нервно поправил повязку. — Знания о варпе, говорите? Скажу вам одно, капитан: нас ждут демоны.  
*  
Демоны. Пожалуй, иным словом — несмотря на всю его архаичность — обозначить этих существ было нельзя. Тальдир плохо помнил те безумные часы — или дни? — с момента, когда из стен начали проявляться первые многосуставчатые когтистые лапы, когда прямо в воздухе стали распахиваться чудовищные пасти, когда ниоткуда зазвучал нечеловеческий смех, злорадный и тоскливый одновременно.  
Он помнил, как командовал не стрелять, а идти в рукопашную. Заряды болтеров, которые должны были бы разорвать гротескные тела демонов, не причиняли им почти никакого вреда. Честное холодное железо справлялось лучше, пусть и ненамного.  
Помнил, как братья падали один за другим — под ударами костяных клинков, что были прочней керамита, обвитые шипастыми плетями, охваченные призрачным пламенем. Как белые доспехи окрашивались алым, и кровь убитых смешивалась с кровью, что проступала на стенах, точно роса, и сливалась в единую красную реку под ногами.  
Помнил, как дрались навигаторы. Как Эльспет вышла перед строем космодесантников, навстречу наступающей волне нечисти — маленькая и обманчиво беззащитная, с очень сосредоточенным лицом, — медленно подняла руки и сняла повязку с головы, и как под ее взглядом плоть порождений варпа иссыхала и рассыпалась в прах. На мгновение Тальдиру даже показалось, что он видит черный луч, бьющий из ее третьего глаза, и он успел поймать себя на панической мысли — лишь бы она сейчас не обернулась, лишь бы не смотрела на нас. Оба псайкера оказались в этом бою эффективнее, чем несколько взводов астартес, но демонов было много. Слишком много.  
Легионеры не отступали — не могли позволить себе отступать — но их теснили назад, шаг за шагом, медленно и неуклонно. Это была война на истребление. Не битва даже — бойня. Оставалось только надеяться, что они сумеют удержать подходы к рубке и двигателям, сумеют дотянуть до момента, когда корабль выйдет из варпа. Только держаться.  
И Тальдир держался, раз за разом вонзая надсадно воющий цепной меч в чешуйчатые тела, вспарывая переливающуюся перламутром плоть, раскалывая хитиновые панцири, неизменно сожалея, что от его любимой снайперской винтовки здесь толку было бы чуть меньше, чем никакого — разве что прикладом их колотить...  
*  
...Они продержались. Вопреки всему, вопреки надежде и безнадежности — некоторые из них все еще оставались в живых, когда этот кошмар закончился. Потом они собирали тела, усеявшие залитые кровью палубы: сотня и еще тринадцать. Две трети роты. Раненых почти не было, только мертвые.  
Впрочем, им все-таки повезло: крейсер вышел в реальное пространство к системе, где были обитаемые планеты. Хотя бы одна. Даже, кажется, населенная людьми. Определить точнее пока не получалось — ауспекс барахлил, не говоря уже о системах связи.  
*  
Кандас Фейннэ, соизволивший наконец выйти из своих покоев, выглядел — краше в гроб кладут. Волосы поредели и потускнели, кожа стала похожей на тонкий натянутый пергамент, а запавшие глаза невидяще смотрели мутно-белым стеклом. Передвигался он уверенно, даже лишившись зрения, но так, будто боялся споткнуться, рухнуть и не подняться больше.  
— Эльспет? — спросил Тальдир, пусть и догадывался уже.  
Фейннэ молча покачал головой.  
В бессильной ярости Тальдир ударил кулаком в стену; металл со скрипом прогнулся под латной перчаткой.  
— Не ломайте корабль, лейтенант, — посоветовал навигатор. — Он и без того едва держится.  
«Мне тоже немного осталось», — но этого говорить вслух он не стал.  
— Где мы? — Харрет отвернулся от мониторов, на которых высвечивались данные о повреждениях. Много, очень много, и большинство рун мигали красным — корабль и впрямь разваливался.  
— Не знаю, — Фейннэ по привычке коснулся повязки — теперь она была черной, словно покрытой копотью. — Мы шли слишком глубоко, почти в stratum profundis... Пока ясно одно: мы опоздали на несколько веков. Может быть, и тысячелетий.  
— Тысячелетий? — неверяще выдохнул Тальдир.  
— Империум... если сейчас еще существует Империум... вряд ли узнает нас, и вряд ли мы узнаем его. Маяк Астрономикона по-прежнему светит, но его свет... изменился. Не знаю, как и почему.  
На мостике повисло гнетущее молчание.  
Все они слышали легенды о кораблях, выпавших из времени, заплутавших в водоворотах имматериума, — но никогда не думали, что придется стать такой легендой самим.  
Ну что ж. Они выбрались. Теперь предстояло выжить.

**3.**  
_«Ты можешь заставить меня молчать,_  
 _Сказав, что это приказ;_  
 _Ты можешь разбить зеркала,_  
 _Которые помнят, но лгут._  
 _А я знаю только одно:_  
 _Я знаю, все реки текут_  
 _Сквозь черный цвет солнца...»_  
 _(c)_

Система, к которой их выбросило — так волны выбрасывают на отмель обломки кораблекрушения — не значилась на имперских картах. Или теперь следовало говорить «старых имперских картах»?.. Как бы там ни было, жители единственной обитаемой планеты — они называли ее Саттария — никогда не слышали об Империуме, да и о Терре позабыли много тысячелетий назад.  
Новостей не было. Всё, что последнему полуживому астропату удалось выловить из волн эфира — обрывки, осколки, невнятные и зачастую противоречащие друг другу.  
Император мертв. Император провозглашен живым богом. Хорус восстал против отца. Хорус — предатель, и имя его навеки проклято. Хорус был прав, а Император ошибся. Империум медленно гибнет, осаждаемый силами тьмы. Империум процветает и будет стоять вечно.  
Ясно оставалось только то, что разобраться в этом невозможно.  
*  
Остатки крейсера — который никогда не был предназначен для посадки на планеты, но выбора не было, разве что оставить его болтаться в качестве мусора на орбите — превратились в крепость. Бывшие бортовые орудия теперь стояли на ее стенах, и здешняя фауна — а там были довольно устрашающие твари даже для космодесанта, стоило заметить — быстро научилась не беспокоить обитателей цитадели.  
Из смертных в живых не осталось никого, не считая магоса и троих ее подручных — достаточно механизированных, чтобы суметь оградить себя от безумия варпа. Без них легионеры, пожалуй, пропали бы: ни у кого из них не было знаний, чтобы разобраться как с собственными машинами, так и с древними технологиями, чудом сохранившимися на планете. Новых слуг набрали из местных, и уже через пару поколений они считали такой порядок единственно возможным.  
Имена погибших астартес — всех ста тринадцати —по традиции легиона были высечены на Стене Памяти, в самом сердце крепости. За прошедшие бесконечные века к ним добавилось еще шесть. Тальдир помнил каждого из них.  
...Несчастный случай.  
Виктис Скелд проводил разведку верхних слоев атмосферы. Тогда они еще не знали, что такое здешние бури и насколько они чудовищны. Из-за разрядов в атмосфере отказала вся электроника, «Громовой ястреб» закрутило и бросило на скалы. Вдребезги. Спасать там было нечего.  
...Отчаяние.  
На исходе третьего столетия их пребывания здесь Рандар Алвен решил, что смысла продлевать существование он больше не видит, и ушел в пустоши, взяв с собой только меч и отключив вокс в доспехах. Гибель от когтей снежного ящера или клыков стаи саблезубых волков казалась достойнее, чем просто пустить себе пулю в голову. Спустя еще пятьсот лет его примеру последовал Дарес Нерион. Он, в отличие от предшественника, не стал брать даже броню — счел, что остающимся соратникам керамитовые пластины принесут больше пользы, чем если их занесет нетающими снегами. Еще через несколько веков (тогда они уже начали терять счет времени) в те же пустоши ушел Коритан Йарвет. Ни один из них не вернулся.  
...Безумие.  
Сарн Гарадон проснулся однажды с залитыми кровью глазами, не узнавая никого вокруг, с одним лишь желанием: убивать. Неважно кого — врагов, смертных, собственных братьев. Понять, почему это случилось, не удалось; для него не существовало уже слов, только пение клинка. Его Харрет застрелил лично — заряд из болтера прямо в лицо. Долг командира. Прошло шесть или семь сотен лет, прежде чем это проклятие ударило снова; второй жертвой стал Марвет Адиас. Снова — трупы, реки крови, финальный выстрел, милосердно обрывающий путь безумца. Невозможно было предугадать, кто будет следующим, чей рассудок хрустнет и рассыплется на осколки, точно перекаленое стекло. По счастью, это больше не повторялось. Хотя бы это.  
*  
Имен тех, кто не пережил трансформацию — или пережил, но лучше бы им было умереть в процессе, — на Стене Памяти не было. Не хватило бы стены. С каждым годом и с каждой попыткой становилось все хуже, мутации усиливались, прибавлялись ошибки. Может быть, дело было во влиянии варпа — проклятый шторм оставался слишком близко, в особенно неудачные дни окрашивая небо пурпуром, а сны — оттенками кошмара. Потом, казалось, мутации стабилизировались. Не прекратились — новые воины легиона по-прежнему напоминали порождения больной фантазии, и смертность оставалась на чудовищном уровне — но хотя бы стабилизировались. С этим уже можно было работать.  
Они продолжали выживать — просто потому, что поступить иначе означало бы сдаться. Шестнадцатый легион не отступал. А память о легионе — последнее, что еще позволяло оставаться самими собой.

**4.**  
_«...приказа верить в чудеса_  
 _не поступало...»_  
 _(с)_

Они давно уже разучились ждать. Не сканировали подступы к системе, не передавали сигналов. И потому заметили чужой флот только тогда, когда корабли незваных гостей подошли вплотную к планете.  
Чужаки не таились, открыто транслируя свои позывные. Из-за прошедшего два дня назад затмения атмосфера еще была полна помех, и Тальдир — обязанности офицера связи, за неимением вариантов, достались именно ему — сперва решил, что ему просто показалось, что это ошибка расшифровки. Но руки его уже автоматически отбивали в ответ позывные 72-й роты, старые коды Великого Крестового похода.  
Потому что корабль, пламя двигателей которого опаляло сейчас небеса над Саттарией, был ничем иным, как «Мстительным духом». Флагман легиона. Корабль самого Воителя.  
— Они требуют координаты для высадки.  
— Передай координаты, — пожал плечами Харрет. — Можно прямо перед нашими воротами, чтобы далеко не ходить.  
Конечно, спорить было бессмысленно. Любой из крейсеров повисшего на орбите флота мог разнести их крепость с двух выстрелов, а корабль класса «Глориана» — и вовсе одним плевком. Возможно, это и стоило сделать — то, во что они превратились здесь, вряд ли достойно было Легиона Астартес. Но соглашаться со всеми условиями, даже не пикнув, все равно казалось немного унизительным. Даже если это их собственный легион. Если.  
...И если это и вправду Шестнадцатый — кто ими командует?..  
*  
Командующий чужого флота первым сошел с трапа «Громового ястреба», приземлившегося — согласно переданным координатам — точно у ворот крепости.  
Терминаторская броня — черная с золотом, украшенная символами ока и восьми стрел. Огромный силовой коготь на правой руке, при одном взгляде на который помимо воли пробирала дрожь. Меч на поясе — еще более странная и жуткая вещь, с неуловимо-неправильными очертаниями, словно бы он не принадлежал этому пространству, подчиняясь другим законам. Черные волосы забраны в высокий пучок — по старому, забытому уже обычаю хтонийских уличных банд. Несмотря на вес доспехов, он двигался легко и уверенно, с опытом, выработанным столетиями.  
Следом на припорошенную снегом землю ступили его... свита? охрана? соратники? С первого взгляда и не понять — слишком уж они были разные. Многие из них почти утратили сходство с людьми; за чьей-то спиной возвышались кожистые крылья, у кого-то броня точно оплавилась и изменила форму, сливаясь с очертаниями мутировавшего тела. Под чьими-то ногами — копытами? — дымились и плавились камни. В чьей-то руке мерцал призрачным светом посох, выдавая псайкера. За каждым из них стояла тень силы, но предводитель затмевал их всех.  
Он, в отличие от прочих, не стал надевать шлем — то ли в знак доверия, то ли из абсолютной уверенности. На лице прибавилось шрамов, но не узнать его было невозможно.  
— Эзекиль! — потрясенно выдохнул Харрет. — Эзекиль Абаддон, будь я проклят!  
Бывший Первый капитан Лунных Волков подошел ближе, и теперь стало видно его глаза — мерцающие нечеловеческим расплавленным золотом.  
— Мы все прокляты, братья, — усмехнулся он, протягивая руку для приветствия. — Давным-давно.  
*  
— Значит, ты теперь... Воитель? — Харрет недоверчиво прищурился.  
Они не стали разговаривать перед воротами, как планировали раньше. Все-таки это были свои — насколько это вообще возможно — а значит, не было причин не впускать их в крепость. Свою разношерстную свиту Абаддон оставил за стенами — ответный жест доверия. Он понимал всю значимость подобных мелких деталей.  
— Воитель Хаоса, — отчеканил Абаддон. Шаги его отдавались в коридорах крепости непривычно гулким эхом, напоминая ритм боевых барабанов. — И этот титул — не подачка от богов и императоров. Его я взял сам.  
— А как насчет Хоруса? — не удержался Тальдир.  
— При всем уважении к нашему генетическому отцу... — Абаддон покачал головой. — Хорус проиграл войну. Моя же война длится восемь тысяч лет, и если понадобится — будет длиться столько же и еще десять раз столько же. Но я выиграю.  
— Восемь... тысяч?  
— В варпе со временем происходят странные вещи. И то, что одному из моих колдунов удалось поймать ваш сигнал сейчас — чистая случайность... Вернее, было бы случайностью, но я в них не верю. Такие, как вы, мне нужны.  
— Такие, как мы? Ты видел, во что мы... — Харрет невольно запнулся, — чем мы стали?  
— Парочка мутаций меня точно не смутит, — хмыкнул Эзекиль — почти по-старому, почти так, как усмехался раньше. — Собери всех своих. Без исключений. Не люблю терять время.  
Центральный зал крепости был полон едва ли наполовину. Они стояли ровными рядами, с привычкой, вколоченной  
железной дисциплиной, — бывшие легионеры (никогда не бывает бывших) Империума, который забыл о них и предал анафеме, бывшие сыновья этой холодной планеты, измененные каждый по-своему, но все похожие. На их броне не осталось белой краски, только серый истертый керамит — они давно уже перестали хранить эти цвета. За их спинами — Стена Памяти, имена, выбитые в камне строгими буквами имперского готика и угловатыми рунами Хтонии.  
Перед строем — тот, кто когда-то был первым среди равных в их мертвом легионе.  
— Я не буду говорить от имени Шестнадцатого, — начал  
Абаддон, — ибо мы — не Лунные Волки и не Сыны Хоруса. Равно как и вы — не Лунные Волки, — он поднял руку, останавливая ропот. — Но, даже потеряв всё, мы остаемся тем, чем были созданы: оружием. Я пришел предложить вам войну.  
Легионеры затихли. Все взгляды сошлись на Абаддоне — так сходятся перекрестья прицелов в системах наведения.  
— Прежних легионов больше нет. Но мы восстали из пепла и поражений прошлого, и мы — иные. Черный Легион не знает различий происхождения, не смотрит на то, кому и чему вы поклоняетесь. Здесь все равны, и каждый может подняться к вершине.  
И ваше знамя может быть среди тех знамен, что взовьются над пеплом Империума.  
Как же все-таки он изменился, подумал Тальдир. Абаддон, которого он знал, был прежде всего воином, солдатом, чьей жизнью было сражаться и выполнять приказы, — пусть даже лучшим из всех. Теперь же перед ними стоял тот, кто мог и умел вести за собой, кто обладал властью, сравнимой с властью любого из примархов. Тот, у кого была цель.  
Абаддон выпрямился, положив руку на рукоять меча, окинул их взглядом — остатки потерянной роты, осколки легиона, утратившие надежду, но не сдавшиеся.  
— Идемте, братья. Нас ждет новый Крестовый поход.


End file.
